Heero's Past
by The Worms Revenge
Summary: 1st of 5 of the pilot's past including the building of the Gundams and why they were chosen to be the pilots. Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1 The Argument or Misunderstandi...

Disclaimer All Characters and locations are owned by Sunrise and I do not have any ownership of them. However the plot and idea as well as any new characters are of my own creation. I would appreciate it if you read and review this story  
  
Heero's past  
  
  
  
Prologue: Set 5 years before Gundam Wing on Colony L1  
  
  
  
Chapter 1 A Disagreement and a threat  
  
On Colony L1 in the year after colony 190. A penthouse office of the Barton Corporation North side of the Colony  
  
Dr J: Why him why this boy?  
  
D.B: I have my reasons  
  
Dr J: He's to young I tell you  
  
D.B: Nonsense he'll just make an even better solider maybe a Perfect Solider  
  
Dr J: A perfect solider there no need  
  
D.B: There is every need  
  
Dr J: I won't do it. You'll have to find another pilot  
  
D.B: You'll use him and train him or else you'll never need to worry about anything again  
  
Dr J: What you'll kill me! Then who will build you're little project  
  
D.B: I have my ways. You're not the only one who knows how to build advanced Mobile suits  
  
Dr J: No I'm not but I'm the only one who knows how to build this suit  
  
D.B: Look the suit is not scheduled to be built for another 4 years and I'm sure that I can find someone to build it for me in that time  
  
Dr J: Fine then you find someone else I'm leaving and don't bother trying to find me Daiken Barton  
  
D.B: I'm warning you leave and you'll regret it  
  
Dr J: Do your worst Daiken do your worst  
  
D.B: Oh I will you can bet on it  
  
Dr J: Sure Daiken sure you will but you don't have the guts  
  
  
  
With that the scientist left the room and stormed out of the building and towards his apartment.  
  
D.B: Cocky B£$%*! D well I'll show him what I can do  
  
He picks up the phone and dials a preset number. The phone on the other side starts to ring. After a couple of rings it is picked up and a rough voice can be heard  
  
M.M: Yeah  
  
D.B: It's me. I've got a favor to ask you  
  
M.M: It'll cost you  
  
D.B: yeah as usual it always does  
  
M.M: Who's the target?  
  
D.B: A Scientist by the name of Dr J  
  
M.M: Dr J eh well leave it to me then I'll take care of it  
  
D.B: Oh and one more thing don't do it your self get someone else to do it  
  
M.M: Why? I can handle a scientist  
  
D.B: It's not that I just might need you later  
  
M.M: Whatever it's your money  
  
D.B: Oh and one more thing get him to wear an Oz Uniform  
  
M.M: Why?  
  
D.B: Just do it and remember don't ask questions or theirs no cash  
  
M.M: Fine it'll be done is they're any specifics or do you just want him dead  
  
D.B: No I need him alive but what I want you to do is.  
  
The conversation gets quite and no one can hear what is being said  
  
Meanwhile At the other side of the colony  
  
Dr J: The bastard  
  
Unlock door of his apartment he went inside and proceeded to the kitchen  
  
Dr J: He can never do it with out me. God the kid is only 11 years old which means that he will only be 16 at the time of the operation  
  
Getting a glass from the drain board he turned the tap leaving it to run a while before filling the glass  
  
Dr J: Well at least I did not tell him about the plans for Wing Zero. Even if he does build it then I still have a better weapon to cover my back. I wonder what the other's are doing now well perhaps I should call Master O and see what he's up to  
  
Suddenly a knock is hears on the door. Dr J walks over to answer it  
  
Opening the door he is greeted by a brown haired man in an Oz uniform  
  
Dr J: Yes can I help you  
  
O.A: Yes I wonder if you could help me  
  
Dr J: In what way?  
  
O.A: Well this may be better inside may I come in?  
  
Dr J: O.k. but make it quick  
  
Turning around to led the solider to the lounge  
  
O.A: It will be Sir, It will be (said Quietly)  
  
With that the solder pulled out a socked rag from his pocket and quickly stuffed it in to Dr J's face. It was socked with a chemical that when sniffed knocked out the person for a few hours.  
  
Dr J suddenly fell unconscious to the floor in the hall  
  
O.A: Ok come in then we can get started (he shouted to the door)  
  
The door opened and in stepped 2 heavy men  
  
M.1: Did he give you any trouble?  
  
O.A: No but lets get started we don't have long  
  
M.2: Ok here's the bag  
  
The second man passed the Oz solider a bag in which he removed a needle, a bone saw, A stitching kit as well as a lot of bandage  
  
M.1: Is this really necessary?  
  
O.A: shut up and do as your told. Were getting quite a bit for this job so we can not complain  
  
M.1: Yeah but why this?  
  
O.A: I don't know and I don't care just let's hurry and get out of here  
  
M.1: Fine but I don't like it  
  
O.A: Who cares know quiet yapping and give me the saw  
  
The first man passed the Solider the saw in which the Solider turned over the unconscious doctor and after placing a sheet under his right arm began to cut of the arm near the shoulder.  
  
O.A:( To himself) I don't know if this is necessary, I don't know what this guy has done but surly this is too much. However if I don't do this then I'm dead myself so what can I say I guess it has to be done.  
  
The only sound in the hall then was the sound of metal cutting bone.  
  
End chapter 1  
  
  
  
Well what do you think?????? A bit horrible to do to Dr J but I guess it shows you his relationship with Daiken Barton and why he has a metal claw as shown through out the series. Please Read and Review.  
  
Next chapter  
  
When Dr J wakes up what will he do and will he re-evaluate his deal with Barton and who is the young pilot mentioned could it be Heero and how will he react to being chosen to be a perfect solider. Until next time Gundam Wing Fans 


	2. Chapter 2 An Agreement or An Understandi...

Heero's Past  
  
By The Worms Revenge  
  
  
  
Hey last time we left the story Dr J had been attacked by Assassin sent by Daiken Barton following their argument over a pilot for the gundam. He was set upon in his apartment and attacked by a man in an Oz uniform. What has happened now and what did they do with the bone saw? Please Read and Review  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 The Agreement or Understanding?  
  
  
  
Sunlight glinted through the windows of the apartment. The sunlight light up the rooms and halls But perhaps it should have been a dark day for the sun light showed Blood. Splattered over the walls and floors was Dark Red Blood. The sunlight shone on it making it smell and boil. There in the middle of all that carnage lay the prone form of a man lying on the floor. He did not move so perhaps he was dead? for if he was not then he surly would have wanted to be.  
  
His right arm was missing well not missing in such a way but it was not attached to his body. In fact it was across the hall all mangled and had locked as if it had been stomped on in a pool of its own Blood.  
  
The body still had not moved so he must be dead. The only thing that any person would have done on seeing the body would be to be violently sick at the sight of the carnage.  
  
Even though his arm was gone you could see that he was breathing as his stomach was moving up and down. By looking at his arm It was bandaged at the cut. It seemed that when his arm was severed, the attackers had sewn the end of his arm up with stitches and had bandaged it up, possible to keep him alive while at the same time making sure he got the point by stomping on his arm so that it could never be reattached.  
  
The door bell rang  
  
H.C: (shouted) Hello Mr J are you home?  
  
When she got no answer she scrambled for the key to the door that she had in her bag. she inserted it into the lock and slowly opened the door. She stepped into the hall  
  
H.C: OH MY GOD SOMEONE HELLPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
With that she fainted  
  
No one heard her scream and so no one came to help. After a while one of the two body's stirred and sat up on the floor.  
  
Dr J: Mary what the? What's all the blood? why is my arm ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Looking down at the severed arm and the unconscious women Dr J tried to grasp what situation had occurred in the last couple of hours what had happened did the Oz solider do this.  
  
Looking at his bandaged stump of an arm he could not help to feel surprised. Why did his attacker save his life. Daiken could not have had carried out he did not have the Guts. Why the hell had Oz taken his arm. He was surprised that there was very little pain but realised that the solider had probably given him pain killers while he was drugged.  
  
Dr J: Damn you , Damn Oz, I never thought you would be capable of this you Bastards, What the hell have I done to deserve this  
  
The pain starting to get to him Dr J shuffled over to his arm and looked at it. It was completely mangled and by the looks was completely useless. Even though he had no medical training he knew that it could not be replaced  
  
Dr J: OZ Why Oz have they found out about the Gundam and is this a message to stay away from them and to keep quiet? I'll have the last laugh, they will pay, they will paaaaaaaaaa!!!!  
  
The pain returned and he fell unconscious again  
  
  
  
  
  
A few hours later  
  
D.B: Wake up Doctor  
  
Dr J: emmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
D.B: I SAID WAKE UP DAMN IT WAKE UP  
  
Dr J jumped  
  
Dr J: What the? What happened  
  
D.B: You were attacked last night at your home. They unfortunately severed your arm  
  
Dr J: What I thought it was a dream  
  
D.B: No I had sent out my driver to bring you to my office so that we could continue our emm discussion  
  
Dr J: Then what? what bastard did this to me?  
  
D.B: We were hoping you could tell us. My assistant found you in your hall with no left arm and an unconscious women besides you  
  
Dr J: Mary what happened to her?  
  
D.B: She is still in shock my doctors are seeing to her  
  
Dr J: Then what? where is here?  
  
D.B: Well my assistant brought you to my hospital after phoning me to inform me of you attacked. Who attacked you?  
  
Dr J: An Oz solider  
  
D.B: Oz I wonder why? Have you do anything to upset them lately?  
  
Dr J: No not that I can think of. Maybe they have found out about the Gundam  
  
D.B: That's impossible it has not even been made yet  
  
Dr J:Have you informed the police?  
  
D.B: No I was going to when you regained conscious but since an Oz solider attacked you then I think it would be un wise  
  
Dr J: Why surly them could catch him. They could...  
  
D.B: Oz controls the police they would not do a thing to help  
  
Dr J: I guess your right but now what? what about my arm?  
  
D.B: Well I have an idea since your original arm can not be attached then we have plans to attach an artificial metal arm onto your body  
  
Dr J: I don't care. I just want my revenge on Oz for what they have done to me.  
  
D.B: That's fine but we need to move quickly or there might be no way to attach it.  
  
Dr J: Fine then hurry. What about the project?  
  
D.B: Are you saying you will continue?  
  
Dr J: Yes I will help. I want my revenge  
  
D.B: Wonderful I'll go inform the doctors about the operation  
  
D.B leaves the room  
  
Dr J:(to himself) I wonder what that boy is up to now, I wonder if he knows we are going to turn him into a solider.  
  
  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
In the next chapter we will visit the boy chosen to be the Gundam pilot and see how he is getting on with his life before Operation M. What will his reaction be to being chosen to be a Gundam Pilot.  
  
  
  
Legend (This might be useful to explain the abbreviations in the story)  
  
Dr J: Dr J  
  
D.B: Daiken Barton  
  
O.A: Oz Assassin  
  
M.1: Man 1  
  
M.2: Man 2 


	3. Chapter 3 The Innocence of the Young

Last Chapter we had left Dr J in hospital after having his arm cut off by an Assassin sent by Daiken Barton. Dr J does not know Barton sent it and so blames Oz as his attacker was in an Oz uniform. Dr J vowed revenge on Oz for his arm and gave the go ahead for Barton to replace his arm with a metal claw. What will happen in this chapter.  
  
  
  
1 Heero's Past  
  
by The Worms Revenge  
  
1.1 Chapter 3 The Innocence of the Young  
  
  
  
The bell rang in the playground and the children went inside to their classes. One class in particular ( Class 6A ) was home to a young boy who would grow up to have an incredible destiny. The class as usual was loud and many children were messing about as usual  
  
M.R: Class Sit down and be quiet  
  
The class ignores her and continues messing around.  
  
M.R: I SAID SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP NOW!!!! (Getting rather annoyed)  
  
The class all sit down and look forward quietly looking like Angels to tease their teacher  
  
M.R: That's better now. I'm your new teacher Miss Rogers and I'll be taking you this year. I'll start by taking the register (sitting down)  
  
After taking the register of all 29 pupils she stood up and went to the blackboard  
  
M.R: Now your Book Reports are due to day that you got given last year so I would like each of you to come up to the board and give them to all the class.  
  
Meanwhile at the back of the class sat a young boy with Moss Green spiky hair. He was completely board and could not be bothered listening to his teacher.  
  
The first pupil got up to give their report. Little Rachel the class swot started to give her report.  
  
M.R: My report is on the book Moby Dick. The story is about ......  
  
The boy could not be bothered to listen. It was boring. Why should he listen? He could had done a report, Well sort of he had reviewed a text book about various Mobile suits like the Leo and the Aries.  
  
He started to daydream about himself fighting Oz in a Leo suit. He did not like Oz very much as because of them his parents had died in and attack on the colony. Since then he had to live in an Orphanage. He hated Oz and dreamed of destroying Oz himself and being a glorious Hero in the colonys.  
  
M.R: Excuse me I said Excuse me pay attention.  
  
He did however hear her and continued Daydreaming  
  
M.R: EXCUSE ME YOUNG MAN WHAT IS YOUR NAME? (banging on the table)  
  
A.H.Y: I have no name  
  
M.R: What do you mean?  
  
A.H.Y: I have no name  
  
M.R: Every one has a name now what is yours?  
  
A.H.Y: I told you I have no name  
  
M.R: YOU MUST HAVE A NAME NOW TELL ME BOY WHAT IS YOURS OR YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK  
  
A.H.Y: I told you I do not have a name  
  
M.R: THAT'S IT YOUR IN DETENTION FOR THE. WHAT? WHAT IS IT ( A boy in fount of the will be Herro Yuy interrupted.  
  
J.J: Miss he is telling the truth he has no name  
  
M.R: what do you mean?  
  
J.J: His parents died when he was young and as a result he has hardly spoken a word since  
  
M.R: So he must have a name  
  
J.J: No his parents died before he could be given a name and so he has no name  
  
M.R: then where does he live?  
  
J.J: At the Orphanage  
  
M.R: What do they call him there?  
  
J.J: Boy  
  
M.R: Boy?  
  
J.J: Yes Boy  
  
M.R: Well we can not keep calling Boy we must give him a name, What do you call him  
  
J.J: We call him boy as well he seams use to it  
  
M.R: Boy is not really a suitable name for him. What did the other teachers call him?  
  
J.J: They called him boy as well. He's use to it  
  
M.R: But we can.... Oh never mind we will have to call him boy as well if he's used to it  
  
A.H.Y: That's fine  
  
M.R: Very Well Class lets continue with the reports. Ryan your next  
  
R.B: Yes Miss ( gets up to the fount) My report is on .....  
  
It went like this for about 2 hours report after report until it was the boy's turn  
  
M.R: Boy it's your turn  
  
He got up and went to the front of the room to give his report.  
  
A.H.Y: My report is on the book called Mobile Suits and You. It explains how Mobile Suits work and how they use their weapons. It also tells us about who invented the suits Leo and Aries and goes onto explain about the research into the military's newest suits Cancer and Virgo that are going to be made in 2 years time. It also tells the reader a little bit about the Prototype Leo suit that was made 15 years ago.  
  
It also has an interview with several Alliance Leaders and ....  
  
M.R: That's enough Boy the assignment was on fiction books not on text books. I think you should redo the assignment for next week and try and find a fiction book to review. The library down the hall has a great selection.  
  
  
  
A.H.Y: Fine  
  
The Boy walked back to his seat and sat down  
  
M.R: Now class we are going to do some work about the History of this Colony. I want you all to open your....  
  
RING RING the bell went signalling the end of the lesson.  
  
M.R: Right class go for your break and come back in 20 minutes  
  
The class all shot out the door and went to the playground  
  
M.R: Oh God what a day ( to herself)  
  
In the playground  
  
J.J: Hey boy want to play Football??  
  
A.H.Y: Sure  
  
J.J: God you don't talk much do you?  
  
A.H.Y: No  
  
J.J: Fine then come on lets play  
  
The boys started kicking a ball around the playground annoying several girls stood near by.  
  
Across the street in a Black Limo sits Dr J and Daiken Barton  
  
Dr J: He seams so happy  
  
D.B: He's the ideal candidate  
  
Dr J: Why?  
  
D.B: He hardly speaks or shows emotions  
  
Dr J: So  
  
D.B: Emotions are the biggest weakness of a solider  
  
Dr J: I guess so (rubbing his arm)  
  
D.B: Is your arm still bothering you?  
  
Dr J: A bit. It'll be fine though  
  
D.B: You sure  
  
Dr J: Yes I'm fine  
  
D.B: good we'll make plans to kidnap him from the Orphanage tonight  
  
Dr J: Fine  
  
With that the Limo pulled away down the street leaving the children to play football  
  
End Chapter  
  
  
  
Well what do you think??? Please read and review  
  
In the next chapter the Boy is kidnapped and brought before Daiken in order for Dr J to give him his training as a Gundam Pilot. How will he react? What will he do? Will he cope? What will happen? Find out next time.  
  
The Worms Revenge  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
  
  
Legend  
  
Dr J: Dr J  
  
D.B: Daiken Barton  
  
M.R: Miss Rogers  
  
J.J: John Johnson  
  
A.H.Y: Aka Heero Yuy 


End file.
